


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by RorySanders (writersinthevoid)



Series: Jessica Jones Fanmixes [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fanmix, HAIM - Freeform, John Mayer - Freeform, Marina & the Diamonds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersinthevoid/pseuds/RorySanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Jessica Jones fanmix series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovesxserenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesxserenity/gifts).



> This being a Jessica/Kilgrave playlist, there will be disturbing songs. If you're made uncomfortable by that kind of thing, avoid this fanmix. Your mental health is always a priority, I'm just helping mine by engaging in media that makes me uncomfortable as opposed to avoiding it.

[Slow dancing in a burning room](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews/slow-dancing-in-a-burning-room?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [fpgreviews](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
